KND: 2112
by teh-saltiest-guy-in-Stormalong
Summary: Songfic of Rush's 2112. Father rules the solar system with an iron fist. Adults are perfectly content being told what to do, but kids are not. Not being able to do much about it, the kids fall in line. But all that changes thanks to Sally Sanban...


**Wow. I don't know where this idea came from but it hit me like a ton of bricks. I've been listening to Rush since I was in grade school and have always loved the story (or is it ballad) of 2112. I was listening to it today while browsing for updates on some KND stories I'm reading and *WHAM!* it hit me. The story of 2112 and the overall plot of KND are similar so why not use 2112 as a metaphor/ plot device for a KND story? I had a ton of fun writing this but I'm gonna need some encouragement to do the whole thing. It's a 20 minute song after all! So R&R and tell me if I should keep going! **

* * *

Father looked down on the billion flickering lights of Red Star City.

"Beautiful. Strong and beautiful." he said as the rainbow of colors from his precious city cascaded over his tower, looming high above the other buildings like a giant gavel of a tyrannical judge.

He walked away from his windows and came upon his wall. He looked at the giant painting of his ancestor, the original Father responsible for the reality he saw just moments ago, and cracked a wicked grin. Like a fissure in the ground, his smile was wide and jagged, a smile that only the evil and truly guilty can claim as their own.

This Father had been apart of a long and very oppressive bloodline. For generations his father, and his father before him and so on, had ruled the Earth in the name of adults. Not content with just the Earth, his father had cast the shadow of his totalitarian hand over the colonies of the solar system. So the Solar Federation was born. This Father had inherited not one planet, but _several_, to rule completely for adults.

_We've taken care of everything  
The words you hear, the songs you sing  
The pictures that give pleasure to your eyes  
It's one for all and all for one  
We work together, common sons  
Never need to wonder how or why _

In this grim corner of the universe, there was no playing, no toys, no laughing, no love, no innocence. All the wondrous gifts that life could give were stripped and taken away to be held in the deepest, darkest parts of Father's temples. These temples were the embodiment of all the pain and suffering the people of the Solar Federation had to endure in the name of progress. At the thrones of these temples sat what were called "priests." They told the masses what to say. They told them how to think. But far more baneful than either those two: the priests told the people how to _feel_.

_We are the Priests of the Temples of Syrinx  
Our great computers fill the hallowed halls  
We are the Priests, of the Temples of Syrinx  
All the gifts of life are held within our walls _

The true horror of this twisted and withered existence came not from the hateful hands of the mighty, but from within the people themselves. Like herds of sheep, they accepted whatever the temples offered. The morals, or lack thereof, that came from the temples were not a case of right or wrong, but they simply _were_.

_Look around at this world we've made  
Equality our stock in trade  
Come and join the Brotherhood of Man  
Oh, what a nice, contented world  
Let the banners be unfurled  
Hold the Red Star proudly high in hand _

This Father, like the ones before him, ruled from Red Star City. Red Star City was the birth place of all this. It became the capitol of the Solar System once the original Father had brought his enemies to their knees and ushered in a new way of life. The tower from which the Fathers ruled from was built upon the mansion in which the original Father lived. It was a constant reminder to the people of who was running things.

This world sang a melancholy anthem of unity and of the death of individuality.

But all that would change. Fate hates the routine. That is why it constantly throws wrenches into the cogs of actuality. This wrench came in the form of a girl. A girl...named Sally Sanban. The year was 2112.

* * *

**Yes it's Sally Sanban from operation future! You'll just have to wait until the next update to see how she messes things up for Father! Take 'er easy!**

**~~0-l-)**


End file.
